Howling At The Moon
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "Blood rushed to the surface of the person's skin, Stiles reveling in the warm feeling." Character Death. Mentioned Derek/Stiles.


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**

Stiles cries out in anguish as Derek falls to the cold earth, eyes darkening and blood gushing from his throat, a thick crossbow bolt lodged in it. He stared at Allison, her eyes cold and a very evil smile on her face. It made Stiles think of her dead Aunt Kate.

Allison raised her crossbow again, this time aiming it at Stiles as the amber eyes teen moved his body to cover Derek's dying one. The kind amber eyes everyone loved were starting to glow purple. The Argent girl took aim, finger twitching as she itched to pull the trigger.

Scott watched as the girl he loved raised her weapon to his closest friend. Jackson was just as shocked, never having taken the girl as a killer. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were rooted to the spot, staring at their almost completely dead alpha. He wasn't healing, why wasn't he healing? They thought.

Stiles growled low at the female hunter, fangs starting to grow and nails turning to claws. She killed his mate, she killed him! Stiles jumped through the air, straight at Allison. She ducked the swipe he made with his claws, rolling away when he used his momentum to move into a kick.

It went on like this for a short while, Stiles attacking and Allison moving away just at the nick of time. But when the teen used his speed to move against her was when she faltered, not ever having to handle werewolf speed before. In her haste to move away she trips over a fallen tree branch, head hitting the ground and making her sight go fuzzy as she tried to get back up.

Stiles launched himself at her, hitting flesh and ripping into the softness of it with his claws. A scream broke through the crisp air, making the sleeping birds fly off from fear. Blood rushed to the surface of the person's skin, Stiles reveling in the warm feeling.

"Dad!" he hears a loud scream and looked over to the person sprawled out next to him.

Looking down Stiles notices the body beneath him is distinctly male, and bleeding out very quickly. Glowing purple eyes narrow and as he pulls his claws out of Chris and he directs his anger back onto Allison. The girl's heart stutters a few times in fear, and Stiles can smell salt as tears run down her face.

Chris is still breathing, though very shallow and the werewolf moves away from the dying body, stalking towards his pray. Serves her right, he thinks, his inner wolf growling in agreement.

She scrambles to get back to her feet, choking in pain at the angle her ankle is twisted at. Fractured at least. Stiles smiles in victory as he crowds her against a tree, moving slowly to stand over her.

He grabs one of her arms and cuts into it with a claw, letting the blood fall over his already sticky hands. He easily moves to take her hand and starts breaking her fingers, starting with the one she uses to pull a trigger. Stiles smiles in satisfaction every time he hears her scream.

Stiles puts on of his feet on her left leg, putting pressure on it until he feels and hears a loud _snap_ and an almost over powering scream fall from the girl's lips. A few ribs are broken next as he kicks at her stomach. He can see the blood that is starting to form at her lips.

The werewolf wants to kill her, rip each finger from her body, then move to every limb she has. He wants to make her feel the pain she is making him feel but he can't do that because she doesn't use the emotion called love.

So he leaves her there, broken and beaten. She's black and blue all over, cuts covering her body and blood leaking from many places. She's crying and he can hear all the blips in her heart as she quivers in fear.

Stiles is fast to make his way back to Derek and his pack, falling to his knees when he gets there. Everyone is crowded around the alpha, growling in sadness. Purple eyes start to fade to amber as Stiles places his wolf back in its cage. He moves his body over his mate's, head laying on a cold chest and he sobs in anguish at the emptiness he feels in his heart. He can't feel Derek there anymore, can't feel the weight of another wolf pushing against his being.

He doesn't know what to do now. He hadn't planned on Derek dying, hadn't planned on Allison betraying them once again. Stiles is thinking of going back and really ripping her apart for this. She killed him. Really killed Derek.

More tears run down the teen's face, mixing with the blood that has soaked into the alpha's Henley. A hand is placed on his back, rubbing up and down in a comforting gesture. Stiles knows it's Lydia, can smell her even through all the blood and dead bodies of hunters around them.

She's pulling him away, rocking him in her lap as he continues to cry. And then they're all there, curling around him and all trying to rub a small piece of his blood soaked skin.

Stiles looks over at his lost mate, whining in misery as he tilts his head to the sky and howls out his sorrow. . .

* * *

**Just something that's been sitting half done (finished now) on my iPod. It's short and depressing but I wanted to write it. Based off of Mikky Ekko - We Must Be Killers.**


End file.
